


Forever

by CDM



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDM/pseuds/CDM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick oneshot about John and Dave re-meeting in a different life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

     "John, please tell me that you know I _really_ _do_ love you, with like, _all_ the homo," Dave begs, his breaths uneven as the monster before them roars loudly. "Of course I know you do, Dave," John smiles, his confident buck-toothed grin not reaching his eyes. "What brings this about though," John swallows, "Don't think we'll live?" "John, you know just as well as I do we're going to die. I mean, even _ROSE_ is dead," Dave shouts over the roars of the beast, tightening his grip on his sword. "I know...I just...Dave, I'm not ready to die," John sighs, his own grip on his weapon tightening. "Neither am I, John," Dave sighs, "Neither were Jade, and Rose, or any of the others." Their final boss grows impatient, slowly moving to strike at John, barely missing him but managing to knock him off his feet with the impact. "Dave! You have to fix all of this, _please_...only you can do it, Dave... _GO BACK_ ," John shouts, "This was a doomed time-line from the beginning." "Then I guess I'm a doomed Dave because I'm not leaving you," Dave sneers, tossing his shades aside as he speed-steps to John, hugging him tightly. "Just another doomed Dave to add to the pile...and I guess a doomed John, too. But hey, it could have been a lot worse than this...because we could have never kissed." "But, Dave, we never... _oh_ ," John blushes before a startled look washes over his features. He pulls Dave forward quickly, their lips connecting, before whispering, "Don't look behind you." "I don't need to when I can see everything you see," Dave smiles, pulling John just a little closer, "Your eyes are beautiful, John." A young man awakes in a cold sweat. Ever since he had turned 13 he had been having the same dream every night. All he ever remembered from it was the feelings of pain, loss, and absolute love he had for the red-eyed boy in it. He swore he'd never seen anyone that looked like him, or talked like him, definitely no one that smelled so strongly of sweat and apple juice as he did...so where did all of this come from? Who the hell was Dave? There was a knock on his dormitory door, "Johnathan Egbert, are you awake?" "Yes, dorm lord, I'm up," John sighs, usually he would be nicer to the dorm lord but he was still confused and tired. "I'm coming in, then...you have a new roommate to greet after all," The dorm lord says, opening the door and walking in carefully. He had fallen prey to John's tricks once before, the poor man. "Hey, John," a boy with black shades and almost white blond hair smirks, waving to the black haired boy in bed, "It's been a lifetime since we met...if you remember that's great, if not...then hey there, I'm Dave. Dave Strider." John felt so happy, even if he didn't remember much at all, he got up and hugged this boy as tightly as he possibly could. He didn't want to ever have to let go. "I don't remember much, but hi, Dave...I'm John..."


End file.
